Episode 8 (Power Rangers Forever)/Transcript
Story Ryan Mitchell: Episode 8-The Prophecy At Beatrice's Estate Beatrice, her students and the rangers are practicing soccer. Leo looks through a notebook. The notebook is unreadable for the rangers (minus Leo) and the students (minus Patrick). However Jane can translate the notebook by the soccer freak, Patrick read to them. Leo: This is the Inazuma Otoshi? (Jane walk over to Leo and she saw the move Inazuma Otoshi on the notebook from behind Leo's back.) Jane: What are you looking at? (Then Jane scare Leo by talking to him from behind Leo's back.) Leo: Whoa, Jane! You scare me. (To the notebook) I was looking at.... Jane: Inazuma Otoshi. (Leo was surprised that Jane know the move. Then the rangers and the students came over to Leo and Jane.) Mike: (shock) How do you know that? Patrick: It is the same as my notebook. Dana: So you can read this? Patrick: (smiles) Jane: Just a soccer freak, Patrick. (Lucario chuckles at Patrick.) Patrick: Hey! Austin: Well, you are a soccer freak. Patrick: (get offends) HEY!!! Shammel: Austin and Jane does has a point. Patrick: What does that mean? (Both Patrick and Shammel argue. Jane hit Patrick and Shammel's head with her hands.) Shammel & Patrick: (rubs their heads with their hands) Ouch!!! Patrick: What was that for? Shammel: Yeah!! Jane: That's what you get for argue with each other. Lucario: Jane is right. Shammel & Patrick: Sorry. (All rangers were surprised and the students slap their heads. Then Ryan break the silence.) Ryan: (To Patrick) What is that move? (He points to the notebook's page and the move Inazuma Otoshi.) Patrick: Well, it is hard to say. (Dana pull Jane out of the crowd.) Dana: Jane, can I talk to you? Jane: Sure, sis. (Dana and Jane went to the house.) Inside Beatrice's Estate Dana, Jane, and Lucario were inside Beatrice's Estate. They were in the living room where the rangers meet. Jane: What do you want, Dana? Dana: Ryan and I want you to become a Ranger. (Jane and Lucario were surprise what Dana had say.) What's wrong? Jane: (Surprised) Me? Why me? (Lucario now noticed that the bad guys is going after Jane and the others. So she keep it silence for now and agree with Dana.) Dana: I don't know. (Gaomon start to talk to Jane in her Data Link Digivice around her belt buckle.) Gaomon: She wants you to help the rangers. Lucario: I agree with Gaomon and Dana. Jane: Thanks a lot Gaomon & Lucario. Dana: Please? Even Lucario agree with me. Jane: I will think about it. (The door opens and the figure came inside the living room.) Ryan: Dana, Jane, Lucario, are you here? Lucario: Jane, Dana, hide. Dana: We are not hiding. (Ryan came in.) Hey, Ryan. Ryan: Jane, Dana, Lucario, Beatrice wants us. Dana: For what? (Then Jane & Lucario say at the same time. They know that Beatrice want them for a mission.) Jane & Lucario: A mission. Ryan: How do you two know? Jane: We guess. (The Mitchells' siblings leave with Lucario.) Outside of Beatrice's Estate Beatrice was waiting for Jane, Dana and Ryan to come. Patrick: Should I get them? (The Mitchell's siblings came out with Lucario.) Ryan: No need to. Beatrice: Everybody is here now. (To Operation Overdrive) I need you guys to go to the desert for something. Mack Hartford: What is it? Beatrice: I need you guys to find a hidden prophecy in the ruins. Will Aston: Sure, we can do that. Beatrice: I want you to leave as soon as possible. Operation Overdrive: Yes madam. Leo was confused at the move Inazuma Otoshi in the notebook. Maya: Leo, what's wrong? Leo: It is about Inazuma Otoshi. (To everybody) Guys, listen carefully. 'One person jumps with a "Boing". Another person with "Bang" on this person flip over and then "Zabang". Everybody (minus Jane, Patrick, Shammel, Clifford, George and Christelle) was on the floor. Andros: Leo, what the heck is that? Carter: Did the notebook say anything else? Leo: Nope. (Dana and Ryan noticed that Jane know something that the other rangers doesn't know.) Dana: Jane, you know this? (The other rangers look at Jane.) Jane: (nods) Yeah. The words are the same as Patrick's notebook. Mike (Samurai): Can you translate this for us? Jane: Well... Everybody (Minus Patrick, Shammel, Clifford, George and Christelle): Please! Jane: (As she draws on the ground with a stick) The translate of Inazuma Otoshi is "First, one person jumps. Another person uses the first person as a stepping stone, allowing him/her to jump even higher. After he/she reaches a decent height, he/she uses an overhead kick." Cam: That sounds easy enough to follow. (The rest of the rangers nod) Leo: So, who can do it? (Both Jane and Christelle raised their hands. The rangers were surprised.) You two? Jane: Yeah! Christelle: We've done it before. Dana: But Jane... Jane: Dana, I know how this move works. Katie: Christelle... Christelle: (nods) Leo: Okay. Let's go to the soccer field. Beatrice's Soccer Field The players are Jane (#10) and Christelle (#3) do Inazuma Otoshi with Patrick (#1) as goalkeeper and Austin (#22) as Midfielder. Patrick: (Shouts) Jane! Christelle! I am ready when you are ready! Jane: Christelle, are you ready? We haven't done Inazuma Otoshi for 5 years. Christelle: I am ready. (To Beatrice) We are ready, coach! Beatrice: And go! (Jane and Christelle run at the same time.) Austin: Jane! Christelle! Get the ball! (Austin kicks the ball higher with his feet.) Christelle: Jane! Let's go. Jane: Right! (Jane and Christelle jump at the same time. Christelle uses her stomach to get Jane higher. Jane steps on Christelle's stomach to jump higher and turn herself overhead to kick the ball.) Jane & Christelle: Inazuma Otoshi! (Jane and Christelle uses a special move to get the goal.) Patrick: Shin God Hand! (Patrick uses a special block move to catch the ball but ball went through. The rangers were surprised and cheers.) Dana: Awesome! Leo: That is what I am talking about! Dustin: You guys are pro. (Jane, Christelle, Austin and Patrick came to the rangers and their friends.) Jane: Thanks. Beatrice: Jane, I want you to help the Overdrive Rangers on the mission to the desert. Jane: Yes madam. Dana: Jane, be careful out there. Jane: You got it. (To Lucario) Are you ready to go, Lucario? Lucario: I wouldn't miss this. Rose Ortiz: Are you and Lucario ready to go? Jane: Yep. Lucario: Always. Eyecatch Patrick Corbett/Leo Corbett: (In Japanese) 12/23! (In English) Power Rangers Forever! NEAR THE EGYPT/SAUDI ARABIAN BORDER Jane: Where are we? Rose: A few years ago, this tomb was discovered by archaeologists trying to locate something for Mr. Hartford. This was during the battle for the Corona Aurora. Dax: From what I remember, there was nothing of interest there. Just some old carvings. Rose: Those carvings spoke about Queen Bansheera. Dax: Who? Jane: The demon who fought the Lightspeed Rangers. Dax: Oh. Didn't we fight her too? Rose: No, that was a Jewel thief. Will: You need to pay more attention. Come on, let's skip the history lesson and loot something! (As the Rangers begin to walk along a dusty path, Lucario turns to Jane.) Lucario: Jane, there is something really unsettling about this place. Jane: We'll be careful. Lucario: Aren't we always? (Lucario smiles and laughs a little.) (They shortly join the others at the site.) Jane: This is it? Rose: What were you expecting? It's an archaeological dig; the tomb is hidden beneath one of these trenches. Jane: Guess I expected something a little more like the Pyramids. Rose: You do realize there is a KFC practically next door to those things? They're nothing like you see them in the films. Jane: Oh. Dax: You're spoiling it for me! Oh, and Jane too. Rose: I'll keep that in mind next time you drag along a lecturer to her field of study. Dax: Right, let's just find what we're looking for. (The Rangers jump into one of the trenches and fasten climbing equipment to one of the trenches, allowing them to enter the chamber beneath.) Jane: Where is our equipment? It's dark in here, dusty too! Rose/Dax: Overdrive Accelerate! Jane: What about me? (Rose hands Lucario and Jane special masks to allow them to safely breath, and some torch lights.) Jane: Shouldn't we wait for the others? Rose: They're staying with the Jet, in case we need to quickly take off or form the Megazord. Dax: Try not to touch anything. That's how traps get set off. Rose: Stop turning this into a movie, Dax. There shouldn't be any traps here set up by the Sentinel Knight. Just keep your wits about you, Beatrice wants something in here. Dax: Who is she, anyway? Jane: My coach. Dax: That's not what I meant. Lucario: A rich woman with a lot of influence in the right places. Dax: That blue thing is smart! Lucario: I'm the smartest blue thing here. Dax: (Looks at his blue Ranger suit, before getting offended.) Hey! Lucario: Shhh! I sense a powerful aura close by. Rose: Don't be silly, we're the only ones here. Lucario: This dust is strange, really strange. Dax: You walk through a dark passage from centuries ago and expect it to be clean? Lucario: I expect it to be less threatening. Rose: Pipe down you two! I've found something. (Rose wipes away dust from one of the walks, revealing a large series of patterns carved into the walls.) Jane: What is it? Rose: It's, well, Arabic. Jane: Why do you sound so worried? Rose: This writing does not match the time period of everything else down here. In fact it's a lot newer. Jane: How recent? Rose: Two decades at most. Dax: Now that you mention it, this stone does not match the rest of the passage. It's a completely different material. Allow me. (Dax takes out his signature weapon and blasts away the wall with a strong gust of wind, before Rose and the others can stop him.) Dax: That wasn't so difficult was it? Jane: There's a whole other passage down there! Lucario: We shouldn't go any further. The dark aura is strongest here. Rose: I agree, but this is too exciting. Let's go! (Before Rose walks further, something occurs to her.) Wait everyone, stop for a second. This wall was incredibly thin for it to be blasted away like that. Let me check it out. (Rose takes out her overdrive tracker to discover the substance.) Rose: Clay. (She waves the tracker down the hall.) This passage is full of clay deposits. Jane: Why is that important? Rose: This seems wrong. I don't know if we should keep going forward. There's something about clay that rings a bell. Lucario: So, I'm not the only one who is certain of an evil presence? Rose: I suppose. There's just something important about clay I should be able to remember. Jane: I'm going up ahead, I'm not afraid of whatever lies within. Dax: Me too! Lucario: Wait! (The adventurous Jane and Dax run down the corridor until they come across an odd object at the end of the corridor.) Jane: An hour glass? What is it doing here? Dax: It must be what Beatrice wanted! (Jane picks up the hour glass, turning it around and placing it back on the pedestal.) Rose: Don't touch anything! I remember why clay is dangerous. Rita Repulsa created monsters out of it! (Rose dashes after them, but it is too late, the hour glass has started to allow sand to sap through it.) Dax: The sand is acting strangely. (As they watch, the sand within the hour glass begins to create odd shapes. Horrific monsters appear in the sand, scaring Jane.) Rose: Run! RUN! (Before they have a chance to leave, the walls begin to shake as odd gray bipedal creatures burst out from them. The hour glass smashes and begins to form a strange looking creature.) Goldar: YES! I have been revived, ready to begin a cycle of destruction! Jane: What is that golden creature? He looks like you Lucario. Goldar: Rangers, already? Putty Patrol! Attack them! (The Rangers have no choice but to run as gray monsters attack them from all sides, Dax keeps them at bay with his fan weapon, before pointing it to the ground. With Lucario's help, the Rangers burst through the ceiling and back into sunlight.) Rose: Get to the Jet, quickly! Jane: Why are we running? Dax: Didn't you see? That was Goldar! Jane: Who? Rose: We thought he had been turned to sand by Zordon, but someone must have placed him in stasis to await this moment. Keep running! Dax: (to his morpher) Guys! Ready the Jet, we are out of here! Goldar: What's wrong, need a lift? (Goldar swoops down and takes hold of Jane, before flying off.) Lucario: Jane! (Lucario turns around and starts a fight with a few putty.) Dax: Why aren't we helping her? Rose: Goldar was Rita's most powerful servant. We don't stand a chance. We should shoot him down from the sky with the Jet. Dax: Right. (Dax takes hold of Rose, and then uses his fan to blast them into the sky and into the Jet as it flew past them.) Mack: Where's the girl? Dax: The gold monkey has her. Rose: Shoot him down! (The Jet flies around Goldar, who is busy tormenting Jane with the thought of dropping her to her death.) Goldar: Leave now before I drop her! Rose: I know why you want her Goldar. You can't have her! Goldar: Try me! (The Jet fires a laser that clips one of Goldar's wings, the attack forces Goldar to let go of Jane, who is caught by a net dropped down from the Jet.) Jane: Lucario, return! (Jane holds out her Pokeball, allowing Lucario to escape with her.) BEATRICE'S ESTATE (The OO Rangers have gathered in front of Beatrice with Jane and Lucario.) Rose: We got what you were looking for. Beatrice: What was that? Rose: You knew what was sealed there, didn't you? Beatrice: I couldn't stop it. Dark magic tried to revive Goldar and the other creatures destroyed by the Z-Wave. It was hidden near Saudi Arabia until such a time as it could be stopped. Jane: Why do I get the feeling that this has something to do with me? Rose: The Prophecy. Before Dax destroyed the wall, I read what it had to say. Beatrice: Jane, you are key to all this. Eight elements are waging war, causing a great disturbance across the Earth. Water, Fire, Electricity, Darkness and now Earth. Rose: The elements surrounded a carving of a girl. I can only assume it means Jane. Dax: You take stock in a carving from centuries ago? Rose: 20 years ago... Dax: Whatever. Beatrice: Jane, it's time for you to become a Ranger. In time, your friends will also join you. It is almost time for you to join the ranks of the Power Rangers. That is why I've had you shadow and follow the other teams I brought along. You have learned much from them already. Soon, it will be time for me to give you the contents of the package your mother gave you. Lucario: Good luck, Jane. Jane: (Surprised) Lucario! (The rangers and the students (include Jane and Lucario) are laughing.) Category:Power Rangers Forever